High-level synthesis or “HLS” is an automated design process in which an application may be converted into a circuit design and digital circuitry. The application is typically written in a high level programming language such as C, C++, or the like. The application may be translated into a circuit design that may be specified as a register transfer level (RTL) description. The RTL description describes a synchronous digital circuit in terms of the flow of digital signals between hardware registers and the operations performed on those signals. The circuit design may be processed (e.g., synthesized, placed, and routed) through a design flow. Further, the processed circuit design may be implemented within an integrated circuit.